


Something Real

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Home from assignment, Bond is not his usual cocky self.  Concerned, M seeks to find out what's wrong with her favourite agent.





	Something Real

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading SuperFerret's wonderful fic [Out of the Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5101553) some time ago, when an idea suddenly flashed through my mind.
> 
> This is that fic.
> 
> Now, this is **NOT** a sequel to her fic. This is **NOT** a prequel either. In fact, this fic has nothing whatsoever to do with Superferret's fic, other than one or two suggestive lines that suggested this fic in the first place.

**~*007*~**

 

“Is there anything else to report?” 

“No, ma’am.”

“I must say, 007, I am,” she paused, “surprised by the lack of property damage costs incurred on this last mission.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The flat tone of his voice had Olivia regarding her agent with a keen eye.

Something was off.

She wasn’t certain quite what that something was, but it was something. Her normally recalcitrant agent just wasn’t, well… himself. 

And the fact that he hadn’t left a swath of destruction behind him, also had her feeling concerned. It just wasn’t like 007 to not cause some kind of damage while on assignment. He seemed to almost relish causing some sort of mayhem.

“Did you get everything, Tanner?” She turned her attention to her Chief of Staff.

“Yes, M,” Tanner replied.

Olivia nodded. She had learned years ago that having Tanner take notes while she debriefed Bond after his assignments to be a necessity. Her agent, while excellent at his job, was lousy at filling out his reports. Tanner ensured all the necessary paperwork was done to keep the higher ups happy.

“Very well. That will be all.”

Both men stood.

“Report to medical for your post-mission checkup, 007.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bond nodded once, then he and Tanner made their way across the office.

Bond, Olivia noticed, did not seem to be walking with his usual swagger, or carrying his body with his usual self-assurance. 

“Bond, a moment,” she called out just as they reached the door. She heard him sigh softly, before he turned to face her.

“Yes, ma’am?”

Olivia waited until Tanner left, closing the door behind him, before she stood and walked around her desk. Sitting on the edge, she looked him over, then studied his face for several moments; paying particular attention to his eyes. 

“Are you all right, James?” she asked quietly, using his given name, something she did so rarely, knowing he was more likely to respond to her use of it for that very reason.

He nodded slowly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m just… I’m fine, ma’am.”

Never before had Olivia been called ‘ma’am so many times by Bond in so short a period of time. Her concern grew. 

“If that’s all, ma’am. I’ll report to medical as ordered,” Bond said.

Only years of practiced self-control kept the surprise from showing on her face. Bond never willingly reported for his post-mission physical. She nodded. “That is all.”

Bond inclined his head. “Ma’am,” he murmured, then opened the door, and walked out of her office.

Olivia’s face pinched with worry, as her shoulders sagged. She reached out and pressed the intercom button. “Tanner, would you come in here, please.”

Seconds later, the door opened, and Tanner entered the room.

“You wanted to see me, M?” he enquired as he closed the door.

“Yes.” Olivia nodded, as she stepped back around her desk, and sat down in her chair. “Was it my imagination, or was 007 more subdued than usual?”

“It wasn’t your imagination,” Tanner replied. “I noticed it also. And just now, when he left your office, he did not stop to chat up Moneypenny.”

Olivia frowned. 

While she did not approve of James flirting with her secretary, she knew it was harmless. James and Moneypenny were friends, nothing more (James had told her about the incident in Macau while on the drive to Skyfall; that he had seduced, but not slept with Eve, and she believed him); that it was more of a game for them both. Still it was not like James to pass up the opportunity to flirt with the young woman.

“That’s not like Bond.”

“No, ma’am. I think, perhaps, he’s just tired. He’s not had any time off in a while.”

Olivia sighed. James had been going non-stop for several months with barely a day’s break in between each assignment.

Bond had completed this last assignment without incident. There had been no unwarranted fatalities, no unneeded, extraneous destruction, nothing that would account for his reserved mood. Was he simply tired as Tanner suggested? That could be part of it, but she’d seen something else in his eyes when she’d searched the blue depths.

And it was that something else that was causing her to worry.

Olivia considered her options, weighing each one carefully. “Thank you, Tanner,” she said absently.

Tanner inclined his head, recognizing the unspoken end of the conversation, then left the room, closing the office door behind him.

Olivia swivelled her chair around, and stared unseeingly out the window, her thoughts focussed on her favourite agent, and what she should do about him.

**~*007*~**

The sound of ice dropping into a glass tumbler woke him.

He sat up, wincing at the crick in his neck from having fallen asleep on his sofa, and looked around.

“M?”

Olivia paused, holding the decanter of bourbon in the air, and met his confused gaze. “Look who’s finally awake.”

“M? What are you… you broke into my flat?”

“That’s rich, coming from you,” she responded pointedly with an arched brow.

He conceded her point with a nod, as he slowly got to his feet. Crossing the room, he noticed the plates of food on the table, and frowned. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long.”

“Long enough to set the table and fix drinks,” he remarked, and was gifted with a small smirk in reply. “M?”

“Oh do sit down, 007,” she told him. “The food’s getting cold.”

“First things first,” James said. “I need to…” He gestured in the direction of his bathroom, then hurried away.

Entering the bathroom, he closed the door, then leaned back against it and took a calming breath.

M.

In his flat.

She’d actually broken into his flat. With food.

He shook his head, then suddenly realized his odd behaviour in her office earlier probably had something to do with her being here now.

Although, James thought, she had never done so before when he’d been in a surly mood.

Confusion filled his thoughts again as he wondered why she had come.

Realizing he would not find the answer in his loo, he stepped over to the toilet, his hand drifting to the zipper on his trousers.

Less than two minutes later, his bladder empty, his hands washed, James made his way back to the living room to find M already seated at the table, sipping her bourbon.

He joined her.

“Smells good,” he said, picking up his fork.

“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Olivia replied, reaching for her fork as well.

They began to eat.

Conversation was sparse, as neither one was big on small talk, and each was lost in their own thoughts. James still wondering why she’d come, and Olivia wondering how to enquire about what was bothering him.

Taking a sip of his drink, James glanced surreptitiously at her over the rim of the glass, and felt a familiar longing deep inside.

This. M here having dinner with him, as if she belonged, as if it was something they did every night. As if, James thought, they were a nice, normal couple. He’d longed for this longer than he’d care to admit.

He sighed into his glass.

“James?”

He lowered his glass, and shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he told her, picking up his fork once again; quickly spearing a ravioli and shoving it in his mouth so as to not have to explain further.

Then again, he wasn’t certain he would be able to explain.

All he knew was that when he’d been on assignment something had changed the moment he’d begun seducing the daughter of the target he’d been sent to eliminate.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done so hundreds of times before. It seemed that on almost every assignment, there was always some woman he had to charm, then bed to get the information he needed.

And they were all the same as well.

Mostly young, beautiful, exotic, and with the emotional depth of a teaspoon.

Well, James conceded, the majority of them seemed that way to him; including this last one.

However, he’d seduced them anyway; feigning interest in them, pretending to care about them, then fucking them as ordered, and then afterwards, as they lay in a satiated stupor beside him, gathering the needed information. It always surprised James how often men of power confided their secrets to the women they bedded, or to their daughters, thinking them harmless and of little consequence. And fucking them had not really been a hardship. He enjoyed sex, and every one of those women had been more than willing – both to have sex with him, and give up their secrets.

It was as he was seducing the daughter on this last mission, however, that James finally realized he was tired of the meaningless sex (and had been for some time).

He wanted something more. Something real. And he wanted it with the woman sitting across from him.

It was why he’d stopped before taking Angelique to bed, though at the time, all he’d known was that he couldn’t have sex with her; that something was stopping him.

Now he knew why.

He smiled.

M was no ordinary woman, however. She would not fall easily for his charms, and he realized, he did not want her to simply give in to him; that he did not want to just _charm_ her.

No.

He wanted a relationship.

True, they had one now, but they were not equals in their current relationship. He was her agent; she his superior.

He knew now that wasn’t enough, that he wanted more.

He wanted a relationship with her that was an honest one, where they were equals.

He desperately wanted the challenge that sort of relationship with her presented. And while he had never been in a real relationship before, he knew deep in his heart that being in one with M would be very rewarding.

For the first time in his life, James wanted to give himself fully to someone.

To M.

He loved her, he admitted to himself, and had done for quite a long time.

The question in his mind now was how to proceed. 

M, James knew, appreciated directness, so with that thought in mind, he lowered his fork and asked, “Why did you come here, M?”

Olivia looked up at him as she took a bite of her garlic bread.

She chewed slowly, as she considered how to answer.

She had been watching him as they ate; watching as he wrestled with his thoughts, her eyes tracking the various emotions that had passed over his face.

The odd look she’d seen in his eyes earlier in her office had still been present when he’d woken from his nap, but had slowly faded over dinner, and now as she held his gaze, she saw there was a different look; a light in the blue depths that wasn’t there before.

Why had she come? Olivia repeated the question over in her mind.

The answer was both simple and complicated.

She was in love with him.

What could be more simple than that?

Love, in and of itself, was simple; people and circumstances made it complicated. Being older than him by more than twenty years was a complication, although, not nearly as complicated as being his superior, as being M, was.

Given their line of work, she was expected to keep a professional distance from those she worked with, and she did just that. That wasn’t to say she did not care about her agents, she did. She cared about all of them. Especially the Double-Os, and she would fight tooth and nail for them. For all they did, for all they gave and sacrificed for Queen and country, they deserved nothing less than for her to have their backs.

However, yes, Olivia admitted to herself, she cared about James more, and in more than just a professional capacity.

And that was why she’d come tonight. That was why she’d broken into his flat.

But she could not tell him that; could not tell him she was in love with him, and that it was her heart that’d had her breaking the rules, had her making this personal, to check on him. Given their age difference, it was silly to even contemplate any sort of relationship beyond what they had now – the mixed up working friendship they shared – but it did not stop her feeling what she felt for him.

“I was concerned,” she finally answered.

It was the truth.

She _was_ concerned about him.

“And don’t you dare ask why.” She gave him a pointed look when she noticed the corner of his mouth begin to curl into a smirk. “You know damn well why.”

The smirk faded instantly, and James arched a curious brow. “I’ve been surly before, and you’ve not brought dinner.”

“There was more to it this time,” Olivia replied softly. “You had that look in your eye.”

“What look?”

“The look that says I’ve done too much, seen too much, and I’m just too bloody tired to do it anymore.” She’d seen that along with the something else that had caused her to worry.

James frowned. “Was it that obvious?”

Olivia shook her head. “No.”

The ‘only to me’ was left unsaid, but James heard it nonetheless.

James held her gaze, much as she had done earlier in her office with him. She’d seen it then, he realized. She’d seen it before he’d even been able to identify the feeling himself.

She’d seen the sadness, the weariness he’d been feeling the last few months, but he prayed she hadn’t seen anything else, even though, at the time, he hadn’t even known himself what the anything else was… although, if she had, it would make things a little easier.

“Did something happen on the mission, James? Something you left out of your report, or are you simply tired as Tanner suggested?” Olivia asked.

“Just tired,” he answered.

It was not the whole truth, but it also wasn’t a lie.

And something had happened on the mission. He’d realized something about himself; realized he wanted more… that he wanted her.

But he was still uncertain as to how to proceed.

Him.

James Bond.

Suave seducer of women the world over, uncertain how to tell the woman before him he’d fallen in love with her.

He watched her head tilt as she regarded him thoughtfully, and he could see she did not quite believe him.

“I don’t believe you,” she told him.

James smiled.

The expression on her face changed, grew soft. “James, I know you don’t like talking with Doctor Hall, but you should talk with someone.”

He shook his head.

“It does help, James,” she said, then paused, as if uncertain she should continue. “You _can_ talk to me if you want. I’ve been there. I know it’s been many years since --”

“One never forgets the things we’re sent to do for Queen and country,” James cut her off.

“No.”

They looked steadily at each other.

“Thank you, M.”

Olivia smiled, inclining her head.

They resumed eating.

This time, however, James was not content to eat in silence.

Not when she was here with him, and it was just the two of them. Alone. 

Alone.

The last time they’d been alone, truly alone, had been during the drive to Skyfall. Just them… in his very uncomfortable car.

Afterwards, after dealing with Silva, everything had been chaotic. Yes, he’d stayed with her in the hospital (he’d refused to leave her side), but with all the doctors and nurses going in and out, not to mention the security Mallory had insisted on, they’d not been _alone_ alone.

However, here and now they were… 

“Did Richards drive you?” he asked suddenly.

“Yes.”

“Is he…?”

Olivia shook her head. “I sent him and Stephens home.”

James frowned, making a mental note to have a serious talk with both her driver and her personal bodyguard, especially her bodyguard.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Olivia said. “And I do not want you harassing either of them. They were following my orders.”

“M, you have a personal bodyguard for a reason. You’re too important a person to be unprotected.”

“But I’m not unprotected.”

“M.”

She gave him a pointed look. “Well? Am I wrong?”

“No.”

“Thank you.” Her eyes danced with amusement.

James shook his head fondly. “You’re incorrigible, M.”

She smiled and nodded.

“So, I have you all to myself then,” James remarked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Olivia snorted, ignoring the sudden fluttering low in her belly, and shook her head while giving him a fond look. If he was flirting with her, then he was beginning to feel better.

He smiled at her, and she felt her nipples tighten in response to the look in his eyes, as the flutter gave way to a warmth which spread throughout her body to pool between her thighs.

Don’t be silly, Olivia, she admonished herself. He’s simply being James; flirting as James was wont to do.

Still, she could not help the longings of her heart, and a wistful sigh escaped her. 

“M?” His eyes held a look of concern.

“It’s nothing,” she repeated his early response to her same query. “Just the musings of an old woman.”

James pulled a face. “You’re not old.”

“It’s gallant of you to say so, but we both know the truth.” 

“Age is merely a number, M.”

“Says the man whose number is considerably lower.”

James smirked. “Well, to quote another cliché, you’re only as old as you feel.”

Olivia laughed, though she had to admit, there was a grain of truth to the saying.

There were times, especially when in James’ company, Olivia felt thirty years younger, and others where she felt her age, if not older.

“I’m right though, aren’t I? Especially in our line of work.”

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“So what kind of musings?” James enquired.

Olivia reached for her glass, and took a long drink as she regarded him. For one moment, she seriously considered telling him; curious as to how he would react to learning that she harboured sexual fantasies about him – if he would be appalled or… 

“Nothing of importance.”

He tilted his head to the side, much as she had earlier, and gazed at her, wondering at the slight blush that coloured her cheeks. He regarded her for several moments, watching the flush, light though it was, spread across her chest and snake down into her cleavage. He felt a pulse of arousal as he allowed himself to imagine unbuttoning her blouse to watch the blush spread over her incredibly large breasts.

He smiled. “I don’t believe you.”

She chuckled, then gave a small shrug, a bemused look on her face. “That is your prerogative.”

James snorted. “Fair enough. We all have our secrets.”

“Yes we do, 007.”

Her voice was soft, and James could detect a touch of the same wistfulness he’d heard in her sigh.

Deciding not to push her, fearing she would end their evening before it really got started, James simply nodded, and reached for his fork as another thought entered his mind. 

Maybe, just maybe, he could show her how he felt until he worked up the courage to tell her, and he could think of no better way than with some playful yet serious flirting, and some subtle but sincere seduction. M being M, she would figure it out.

“How’s your ravioli?”

James smiled at her less than subtle change of the subject. “It’s very good,” he replied, using his fork to cut one of the three remaining raviolis in half. He lifted one of the halves with his fork, and held it out to her. “Try a bite.”

Olivia eyed the fork.

James watched as she slowly leaned forward, and opened her mouth. He slipped the fork into her mouth, his eyes on her lips as she closed them around the small bit of pasta. Her eyes rose to meet his as he slowly slid the fork out from between her lips.

She held his gaze as she chewed, and James found himself mesmerized by the sight. Oh yeah, he thought wryly, he had it bad. And when she licked her lips after swallowing, James felt another surge of arousal course through him, and his cock twitch with marked interest. There was something about M licking her lips.

“It is good,” she said.

“Where’d you get it from?” he asked, offering her the other half of the ravioli.

She shook her head, then told him the name of the restaurant, as he popped it into his mouth.

“They’re new I think,” he remarked as he swallowed. “I’ve not really had a chance to explore the area.”

“You’ve been in this flat for nearly seven months, James.”

“Yeah, but I’ve also been away for most of those seven months,” he replied.

“Is that why you’ve not finished unpacking?” she asked.

“I have finished.”

Olivia glanced around the large room that was both his living room and dining room, then turned back to him and arched a delicate brow.

“I have a couch, a television, a Blu-ray player and a stereo; also a bed in the bedroom, what more do I need?” he asked. 

“A few personal items perhaps. Surely you have some things in storage.”

A small smile twitched across his lips. “I did. However, if you recall, we did not stop to close the door on my storage unit…” His voice trailed off as her eyes grew wide in understanding, and then a stricken look fell across her face.

“Oh, James, no.”

James heard the horror mixed with sadness in her voice, and shook his head. “It’s all right, M. It just means there’s less I have to clean.” 

He winked at her, and she could not help chuckling, even as she shook her head at him. “But your belongings, James.”

“They’re just things, M. There was nothing of any real importance or sentimental value in there. Just the car, and well…” He sighed, then shook his head as he held her gaze. “It was worth the sacrifice.”

A warmth enveloped her at his words and the tender look in his eyes.

“Q division is working on her,” Olivia reminded him softly a few moments later when he finally broke eye contact.

“I know.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She knew how much James loved that car. “It won’t be too much longer.”

“When she’s ready, will you come for the first drive with me?” James asked. “Uncomfortable seat and all?”

“I would love to.” She paused, allowing her smile to grow. “Uncomfortable seat and all.”

“Thank you,” he said, returning her smile before he shoved another ravioli into his mouth.

**~*007*~**

“Make yourself comfortable. I won’t be long.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?”

“Yes,” he replied, then flashed her a grin before disappearing into the kitchen.

Olivia chuckled softly.

Feeling oddly restless, she bypassed the sofa, and wandered over to the large window in James’ living room. She leaned against the wall, and stared out into the street.

She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Something had changed; the mood had shifted.

_James’_ mood had shifted.

As they’d continued to eat their dinner, James had begun to flirt with her. In and of itself that wasn’t unusual; James always flirted with her.

However, this time, his flirting had had a different feeling to it.

It had felt like he’d been… 

Olivia shook her head, then sighed wistfully. Although, she had to admit, she was flattered by the attention.

“Would you like another drink?”

She turned to find James standing in the living room.

“You can’t be finished already.”

“There were only two plates and a couple utensils, M,” James told her.

Olivia shrugged, conceding his point.

“So, drink?” James asked again.

“Yes, please,” she replied.

“I’ll be right back,” James said, and she watched with a smile as he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Olivia turned back to the window.

She really ought to go home, she thought. It was getting late.

But she did not want to leave.

She was enjoying his company. 

Too much. You’re enjoying it too much, a voice whispered in her head.

She chose to ignore it. As usual.

“Here we are.”

Olivia turned at the sound of his voice to find him walking toward her, holding two glasses. She made her way over to the sofa, then sat down.

James handed her one of the glasses before he sat down beside her, sinking back into the cushions.

He sat close.

Close enough that Olivia could feel the heat emanating from his body.

She took a large sip of her drink as she felt her body respond to his proximity.

“Thank you,” James said quietly after a few moments.

“For what?”

“For tonight. For bringing dinner, for talking, and understanding that I….” He paused, and turned to look at her. “For everything, M.”

Olivia smiled, allowing some of what she felt for him, her affection for him, to show in her gaze. He was her favourite agent – not that she would ever tell him, though she suspected he knew – and seeing him out of sorts had troubled her; she’d had no choice but to go to him.

“I am just looking out for the welfare of one of my agents.”

The corner of James’ mouth curled slightly, and she saw that he understood what she hadn’t said; what she _couldn’t_ say. Her heart began to race when James slowly raised his hand, and reached out to her.

He lowered his hand before his fingers could touch her cheek.

His gaze dropped seconds later, and he sighed.

He wanted her, but he knew trying to seduce her as he would any other woman - as he would when on assignment - was not the way to do it. She was far too special and important to him to treat her as just another mark.

“007, are you trying to seduce me?”

The whispered question caressed his ears, and he brought his eyes back up to hers.

He knew there was only one way to answer her.

Placing his glass on the end table, James slid off the sofa, then shuffled on his knees so that he was kneeling in front of her, just between her knees. “Yes, ma’am, I am.”

Olivia laid one hand on James’ chest as he leaned closer, his intention to kiss her obvious, and placed the fingers of her other hand against his lips. 

“I won’t be a curiosity for you, James,” she said softly, but firmly. “If you are playing some sort of game with me, please… stop now. I promise not to hold it against you.”

James held her eyes for several heartbeats, then reached up to grasp her wrist. He pursed his lips beneath her fingers, then drew her hand away as he swayed closer.

Olivia’s breath caught in her throat, her lips parting slightly in anticipation of his kiss. She was surprised when all she felt was whisper of a kiss, then felt his lips on the smooth skin just beneath her ear. Without conscious thought, she tilted her head, giving him better access.

“You could never be just a curiosity, M.” James’ voice was low, muffled as he bestowed soft, open-mouthed kisses to her throat. “I am not playing games with you. I promise.” He straightened up, and looked at her. “I realized while we were eating why I couldn’t go through with seducing Angelique.”

It took her moment to place the name. The daughter of the man he’d been sent to kill.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because you are the one I want,” he told her, then looked steadily into her eyes, and made the decision to just tell her; no more hiding. “Because I’m in love with you, M.”

Olivia searched his gaze, and was surprised at how open they were to her in that moment. James was letting her see all of him, see everything; he held nothing back.

It was everything she wanted, everything she needed to see.

“James…” she whispered.

“I don’t know quite when it happened,” he said, reaching up to cradle the side of her face, “but somewhere along the way, you stole my heart. I love you.” He stroked the corner of her mouth with his thumb. “Please let me love you, M…”

Without uttering a word, Olivia leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and brushed her lips against his, whispering “yes” before kissing him fully.

James groaned, his lips parting beneath hers as he slid his arms around her. He pulled her to the edge of the sofa, tugging her body closer to his.

Her glass fell from her fingers, spilling its contents onto the carpet, as she curled her hands into his shirt.

They kissed – deeply, passionately, lovingly – for long moments before parting to draw needed breath.

“I love you, too,” Olivia said, her voice husky as she panted softly.

James closed his eyes for a moment against the onslaught of emotion that rushed to the surface, then opened them again to look at her. She smiled, her eyes soft and tender, as she laid her hand against his chest, reaching up with her other hand to cup his cheek.

“I want to make love to you.” James turned his face into her hand, and kissed her palm. “I know it seems sudden, and out of the blue…”

Olivia dropped her hand from his cheek to his shoulder, and gave him a gentle shove. As James sat back on his haunches, she stood, and stepped around him.

James bowed his head.

He knew he’d pushed for too much too soon.

He felt her hand on the back of his head, then raised it, turning to meet her eyes.

She lifted her hand from his head, and held it out to him. “I would love to make love with you.”

He got to his feet, then reached out to take her hand, lifting it so that he could press a kiss to her knuckles, then without another word, he led her into his bedroom.

When they reached his bed, James turned on the lamp, then turned to face her, her hand still clasped firmly in his.

“M…”

Olivia raised her free hand, pressing her fingers against his lips, stilling his words. “Before you ask, yes, I’m sure. I want this,” she said, tracing the shape of his mouth with her fingertips. “I want you.”

James lips curved into a smile beneath her fingers, and then he ducked down to kiss her, sliding his hands around her waist to draw her closer.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body firmly against his, delighting in feeling his cock swelling against her belly.

She broke off the kiss, then lowered her hands and began to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons had been released, she pushed the garment off his shoulders and down his arms – James pulled it the rest of the way off as she leaned in and began to pepper his chest with kisses.

She laved her tongue over his right nipple, then worried the small bud with her teeth before sucking firmly, while at the same time scraping her nails lightly over his left nipple.

James groaned, and felt her smile.

He grasped both sides of her face, and eased her away, swooping down to kiss her soundly. Fuck, he loved kissing her.

Ending the kiss, James raised his head and met her eyes as he dropped his hands to the front of her blouse, then started undoing the buttons. Once he released the last button, he slowly parted the silky material.

Olivia watched his eyes darken with a mixture of lust and appreciation.

“Fuck!” he murmured, lifting his hands to cup her lace-covered breasts. A soft, needy sound escaped her when he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, then pinched and teased the already hard tips into harder points. 

He turned, sitting back on the edge of his bed, and drew her between his legs. Bending his head, he lifted her left breast, and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling her through the lace.

“James!” she gasped, grabbing hold of his shoulder with her left hand, steadying herself as she reached back, and unhooked her bra.

Feeling the material loosen, James released her nipple, then straightened up, and met her eyes. Holding her gaze, he hooked his fingers in the straps, and then slowly drew the lingerie down her arms, and let it fall to the floor.

James dropped his eyes, then reached out and brushed his fingers over her nipples before he took her breasts into his hands once again.

“I gather they meet your approval?” Olivia asked as James fondled her breasts.

“Oh yes.” He nodded, squeezing the large mounds, loving the feeling of her hard nipples piercing his palms. “They are truly magnificent, M,” he said, then looked up at her and gave her a sly smile. “But you already know that. It’s why you wear the blouses you do. Low cut,” he pushed her breasts together, “revealing all this luscious cleavage.”

Olivia’s soft chuckle became a hum of pleasure when James leaned down and kissed the top of her breasts, then nuzzled his face between them. She ran her fingers through his hair, then cupped the back of his head as she felt his lips moving against her skin.

James kissed his way up her chest, nibbling her soft skin, darting his tongue out to taste her as he went. When he reached her throat, the scent of her skin combined with the lingering traces of her perfume made his head spin; the combination so utterly irresistible that he could not help biting her, marking her.

“James!” she gasped, then moaned softly when he laved the hurt with his tongue, whispering an apology for the unexpected pain he’d caused, then raised his head.

He whispered another apology as he explained, “The scent, the taste of your skin… I couldn’t resist.”

“It’s all right,” Olivia replied in a soft voice. That he’d been unable to help himself sent a thrill through her. 

His hands still cradling her breasts, he lowered his head to nuzzle them again before straightening up fully. He released her breasts, then trailed his hands down her stomach to the button on her trousers. He met her eyes. “Okay?”

“Yes.” 

He eased her away from him, then crouched down before her as he made quick work of removing her trousers; sliding them down her long legs (it’d had always amazed him that for a such a petite woman, that she had rather long legs), and helped her step out of them; her knee highs following. He stood, and gazed at her wearing nothing but her black knickers.

“Your turn,” Olivia told him, eyeing the considerable bulge in his trousers.

James simply nodded, then quickly unsnapped, unzipped, then shucked his trousers, pulling his underwear off at the same time. Already barefoot, he stood before her completely naked.

Olivia let her gaze drift over him.

She’d seen him in various states of undress over the years, but never fully unclothed.

Her eyes rose to his again. “You’re beautiful, James,” she said softly.

James smiled. “So are you. Even more so than in my dreams.”

A gentle blush coloured her cheeks at his words, then crept lower, spreading over her chest, much to James’ delight; satisfying his earlier desire to see just that.

He held his hand out to her.

She placed hers in his, and allowed him to tug her closer.

Both moaned as her breasts pillowed against his chest, and she looked up at him, her lips parting in anticipation of his kiss.

Seconds later, her patience was rewarded when James lowered his head, and covered her mouth with his. Her arms slipped around him, and she pressed closer, humming into the kiss when she felt his erection twitch against her belly. Their kiss deepened, grew more passionate with every passing moment, as their hands began to wander. 

As they kissed, James drew her with him as he sat on the bed, and guided her so that she was straddling his lap; his hands curling around the cheeks of her arse, holding her firmly against him.

Feeling his hard cock nestled against her pussy, Olivia rolled her hips into him, gasping into his mouth as pleasurable sensations travelled up her body, building her arousal. She continued to rock against him, pleased when she felt the first pulses of orgasm, then pressed harder, increasing the friction.

Moments later, she shuddered in his arms, her mouth parting from his as she came with a soft whimper of his name.

James smiled, then slid his hand up into her hair, and drew her mouth back to his, kissing her deeply as he lay back on the bed, pulling her down with him. 

Low moans echoed between them as they kissed almost languidly, James’ hands wandering down her back to curl around the cheeks of her arse, holding her firmly against him.

“James…” Olivia murmured, gently biting his bottom his lip before she pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. She smiled down at him, revelling in the lust that darkened his incredibly blue eyes.

Never had she felt sexier.

James was looking up at her as if she was his everything, and it had a profound effect on her, both emotionally and physically.

Her desire to make love with him grew; her arousal swelling within her, and she felt a rush of moisture between her thighs. She ground against him, grinning when he groaned and squeezed her arse.

“Tease,” he growled, giving her arse a gentle swat when she rocked against him again.

She laughed softly, then moaned when he slid his hands up her back, then around to cup her breasts – pulling, twisting and pinching her nipples until she was gasping, feeling herself grow even more wet when she felt his cock pulse beneath her.

She wanted him inside her.

With that thought in her mind, she placed her hands on his chest, then leaned down to kiss him. “Do you have any lube, James?” she whispered the question against his lips.

James pulled her up slightly, and met her eyes. “I don’t think so,” he replied.

Olivia frowned.

“Are you certain you need it?” He asked, feeling the heat of her, along with the dampness in her knickers against his cock.

“I… you’ve made me wet, James,” she told him with a small smile. “I’m just not certain it will be enough.”

“Let’s find out then,” James suggested, sliding his hand from her arse to her thigh. “Sit up.”

Olivia straightened up, then at his direction, rose up on her knees.

James reached between them, between her thighs, then tugged her knickers aside and cupped her pussy in his palm for just a moment, then slipped his middle fingers between the lips of her sex.

“Mmm…” Olivia moaned when she felt the thick digit press inside her.

“You’re wet,” he confirmed, stroking his finger in and out of her several times, before withdrawing it to gently rub her clit. “However, yes, you could be wetter.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip, nodding.

“And I know just how to help with that. Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly.”

James grinned. He removed his hand from between her thighs, then grabbed hold of her hips. “Come up here,” he instructed, gently urging her to move up his body

“Are you serious?” she asked, even as she shuffled further up the bed.

“Very,” he replied, then groaned once she was straddling his head. He licked his lips at the sight of her swollen sex filling his vision. “Very serious,” he murmured, then raised his head up off the mattress.

“Fuck!” Olivia swore when his mouth covered her pussy; his tongue sweeping over her, inside her, before he concentrated all his attention on her clit. She reached down to thread her fingers in his hair, fighting to keep herself from grinding against his face as she felt another orgasm building.

James grinned when he felt her grip in his hair tighten, and increased his effort to make her come. He lapped at her clit with furious intent, then sucked hard on the sensitive nub, grazing it with his teeth.

Olivia came moments later with a sharp cry, fingers clenching tightly in his hair as she lost the fight with her control, and ground her sex against his mouth. The pleasure was so intense that it bordered on pain, but Olivia rode James’ mouth until the sensations rippled away. Several seconds later, her body still trembling, she shifted off him, sprawling out on her back on the mattress.

James quickly scrambled off the bed, then reached out to tug her knickers down and off her legs. Tossing them aside, he climbed back onto the mattress, and stretched out over her. He rocked against her, rubbing his aching cock against her pussy. “M…?”

She nodded.

He pushed himself up, bracing himself on one arm, then reached between them to wrap his hand around his cock. He ran the swollen head up and down her sex, paying particular attention to her clit, smiling when she gasped and arched into him as he rubbed against her, then put himself into position.

“Yes…” she hissed with pleasure as he slowly pressed inside her. “Oh god… James!” she inhaled sharply seconds later, spreading her legs wider and drawing her knees up as he filled her completely, settling firmly between her thighs.

James, propped up on his elbows above her, holding himself still within her, then lowered his head and caught her mouth in a surprisingly gentle kiss. “Christ, M…” he murmured against her lips. “I… oh fuck… so good.”

His mouth covered hers again, and he deepened the kiss as he began to move against her, thrusting gently in and out of her. Olivia trailed her hands up his sides, slipping one hand into his hair, the other resting against the side of his face, as he broke off the kiss, and looked down at her.

He stilled the motion of his hips, as his cheeks and ears began to grow red. “I don’t think I’m going to last long.”

“I know.” Olivia smiled as she caressed his cheek. “It’s all right, James… you’ve more than taken care of me.” She could feel another orgasm building, and knew it would not take too much more to make her come. She clenched her inner muscles around his cock, chuckling when he groaned and thrust against her. Her fingers slid into his hair, and curled in the now damp locks, as she drew his mouth back to hers and kissed him hungrily, hooking her right leg over his hip. 

James moaned into her mouth when he she clenched around him again, then began to move inside her once more.

Olivia hummed her approval.

They continued to kiss, their arms wrapped around each other as James continued to move slowly and steadily within her.

Even knowing he would not last much longer – she just felt too damn good around him; so hot, so tight, and yes… so wet – James could not bring himself to just drive mindlessly into her, regardless of what his body, what his cock, was telling him.

She was too important.

_This_ was too important.

He wanted to savour this, their first time making love, and not simply fuck her. Although, the thought whispered in his mind, a round of wild, dirty sex with her was something he wouldn’t mind either. 

That thought sent a surge of lust through him, and his rhythm faltered. Breaking off the kiss suddenly, James pushed himself up onto his arms. He needed…

“James!” Olivia cried out when he withdrew, then thrust hard back into her. “God yes!” She smiled up at him as he did it again, and again. Her hand trailed down his chest, the other grasping his hip as he began to move faster. “Yes… James…”

He groaned, then gritted his teeth as he fought his release.

He needed to come. Fuck, he really needed to come.

But it was too soon. He wanted it to last longer, wanted to see to her pleasure, make her come again, but it was just all too much.

“Oh fuck, M!” he swore when he felt her pussy begin to spasm around his cock, and realized she was on the verge of coming again herself. He dropped back down, pressing his chest to hers, catching her mouth in an almost savage kiss as he began to thrust frantically into her.

The need to breathe became too much – for both of them – and they broke apart, gasping loudly.

“M…” 

It was all he managed as he came with a deep, shuddering groan, his cum spurting hotly inside her. He sank fully into her embrace, unable to hold himself up any longer, pressing his face into her throat.

Olivia whimpered as he continued to move, grinding against her, rubbing deliciously against her clit. She cried out in the softest of sounds, muzzled and low against his shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs around him, holding him tight against her as the shimmering heat of her orgasm pulsed through her body.

They lay in each other’s arms, panting softly as their bodies continued to hum with the euphoria of their releases.

“M…” James breathed against her skin.

Olivia smiled as she stroked her hands up and down his damp back. “You may use my name, James,” she told him in a quiet voice, and felt him smile against her, knowing he was remembering her threat from so long ago.

James pressed a kiss to the smooth skin below her ear, then raised his head to look down at her. “Olivia…”

Her eyes grew soft as she gazed up at him; his beautiful blue eyes swirling with emotion, as he murmured her name again, then lowered his head.

James rubbed his nose against hers, his lips brushing over hers as he whispered, “I love you, Olivia.”

“I love you, too, James,” she whispered back, as she cupped the back of his head, and drew his mouth to hers.

It was a soft, gentle kiss; a sharp contrast to the almost punishing exchange just moments before, but the effect was no less profound, leaving both of them breathless when they parted after several long moments.

James pressed another quick kiss to her lips, then slipped out of her and rolled off her, eliciting a whine of protest from her. He shifted up the bed so that he could rest his head on the pillows, then pulled her up into his arms.

Olivia snuggled into his embrace with a contented sigh, resting her head on his shoulder as she draped her arm around his torso and slipped her leg between his.

“We cannot allow this to affect our work, James.”

He snorted.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are,” he replied, stroking her arm. “But it already has, Olivia.”

She rose up on her elbow to look at him, and raised a delicate brow.

“My last assignment is evidence of that,” James said. “Because of my feelings for you, even though I wasn’t fully conscious of them, I couldn’t go through with bedding Angelique. And now…” He laced his fingers with hers, and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “Now I’m not so sure I could, or would even want to go through with bedding any other women. Yes, I could seduce them, but I don’t know that I want to.”

“James…” Olivia shook her head.

“I’m tired of the meaningless sex, Olivia. I’m tired of seducing and fucking all those faceless, nameless women for Queen and country,” he told her.

Olivia nodded, seeing the weariness, the truth of his words in his eyes. It was the same look he’d had in her office, she realized, recognizing it hindsight; the same look that had prompted her visit. “I know you are.”

“I’m ready to give it up; ready to retire,” James said. “I’ve lasted longer than most Double Os do.”

“Yes you have.”

A small smile curled the corner of his mouth at the hint of pride he could hear in her voice. “And you still have many years ahead of you.”

James shook his head. “We both know that’s not true.”

“James - ”

“Olivia,” he cut her off. “How much longer do you think you’ll be able to keep me on as a Double O? Realistically?”

Olivia sighed. “Not for much longer,” she admitted reluctantly. “You’re nearing mandatory retirement age for a Double O, and I’m already being asked when I am going to revoke your number.”

He nodded, unsurprised. “Which is why I would like to leave on my own terms, and quit while I am on top.”

“Would you leave Six outright or just the Double O section?”

“I’d want to leave outright.”

“And do what?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I’ve not really given it a whole lot of thought,” he answered. “All I do know is that I would like to retire while I am still in one piece.” His hand trailed up her arm to cup her cheek. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you ready to retire?”

“If you had asked me a few months ago, I would have said no,” Olivia answered him honestly.

“Does that mean…?”

Olivia nodded. “Yes.”

James smiled. He hadn’t been sure she would want to, knowing how much she loved her job.

“I had planned to retire several years ago,” she told him, smiling at the surprise that flashed in his eyes. “Elliot and I had planned to travel. But then he died…” Her voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes.

James gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He knew how much Olivia had loved her husband.

“After that, retiring held no appeal.” She opened her eyes. “And staying on as M, well… that worked in my favour.”

“In what way?”

“It kept me near you.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she chuckled.

“You may have only just realized your feelings, James, but I have known for some time that I am in love with you,” Olivia explained softly, smiling tenderly at him. “I just never expected you to feel the same way.”

He brushed his thumb over her lips.

Olivia kissed the pad of his thumb. “So yes, while I enjoy my work,” she said, as if she’d read his mind only moments before, “I realized I could live without it when Elliot and I made our plans. At the same time, I also realized that I could not live without you, or rather, that I did not want to.”

“You mean…”

She nodded.

“That long?”

She nodded again.

James’ mouth opened, then closed again, and he shook his head. “My god, Olivia…” he breathed, feeling humbled.

Olivia smiled, and nuzzled her cheek against his palm. “So yes, if you’re serious about wanting to retire, then I am game to make a run for it if you are.”

James slid his hand up from her cheek to curl around the back of her head, and drew her down to him. “I am very game,” he said, then captured her mouth in a searing kiss, pulling her body over his.

**~*007*~**

“If there’s nothing else,” Olivia glanced at Tanner to see him shaking his head, then focused her attention on Bond as she continued, “report to Q division for your equipment and documentation.”

He nodded, as he got to his feet, then began to make his way across her office.

She turned toward her Chief of Staff. “Tanner, please see that 007 has any other pertinent information before he leaves.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And, Bond…” she called out just as he reached the office door.

He paused, his hand on the doorknob, and looked back at her. “Ma’am?”

“Do be careful.”

James nodded. “Of course, M,” he replied with his usual cockiness, his eyes twinkling.

Olivia shook her head in fond exasperation, as he flashed her a broad grin, then opened the door and left her office. Cheeky bugger, she thought, unable to keep the smile completely off her face. It warmed her heart to see him back to his old self.

“Well, he’s certainly in a better mood than when he left here Friday.”

Tanner’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Bond,” Tanner said. “He seems to be back to his old self.”

“Yes he does,” she agreed, traces of her smile lingering.

“I wonder what happened to change that,” Tanner remarked absently, then shook his head. “If there’s nothing else, ma’am, I’ll see to that other information for 007 for when he’s finished with Q branch.”

“Thank you, Tanner.”

He smiled at the dismissal, then stood and walked to the door. He stopped, and turned back toward her. “Ma’am.”

“Yes?” She looked up from her computer.

“I hope you both will be very happy,” Tanner told her in a quiet voice.

Olivia’s mouth fell open in surprise, then quickly closed it seconds later. She met his eyes, and saw a knowing and happy look in his gaze. She allowed herself to relax, and smiled at him. “Thank you, Bill.”

“Ma’am.” Bill nodded, then left her office.

Olivia swivelled her chair around, and stared out the window, her thoughts focussed on her favourite agent, and the future that now lay before them.

Less than forty-eight hours earlier, she’d been in this exact same position: sitting, staring out the window, wondering what to do about James, and now she was contemplating a future with him.

A future she had never thought possible. 

She shifted in her seat, moaning softly at the pleasant ache in her thighs, as her thoughts turned inward.

After realizing they were both ready to call it quits with Six, they’d begun to make tentative plans for their future. They’d discussed the possibility of moving out of London, of leaving England altogether, or of simply keeping one of their flats as a home base and traveling the globe.

Nothing written in stone, of course, both wanting to officially retire before making any concrete plans.

And, of course, they’d made love several times – both in his flat, and then hers when they’d gone the next day so she could get a change of clothes. It was there, after having made love in front of her fire place late Saturday evening, lying in each other’s arms discussing their future once more that Tanner had called them with the news that one of the situations they’d been monitoring had grown more volatile.

They’d had to abandon the rest of their weekend, and return to Six. Not long after that, it had become apparent to them all that she’d have to send James in.

“M…”

At the soft utterance, she turned in her chair to find the object of her thoughts walking toward her. She got to her feet just as he rounded her desk, and moved into his outstretched arms.

“I promise I won’t take any unnecessary risks,” James told her.

“Good.”

“Because I meant what I said last night,” James said softly. “I want to marry you, Olivia.”

“You come back to me in one piece, and ask me properly, and we’ll see,” Olivia replied with a smile, already knowing her answer.

James grinned, then lowered his head to brush his lips over hers, whispering, “You’ve got a deal.”

They shared a deep, loving kiss… and then James left.

Olivia turned to look out the window once again, before returning to her chair, and reaching for her computer.

She had two resignation letters to type up.


End file.
